


Thanksgiving Destiel Crack

by SapphireNEmerald



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireNEmerald/pseuds/SapphireNEmerald
Summary: Dean makes a special sauce to go with his fries with Castiel's special sauce. *wink*





	

To celebrate thanksgiving, Dean was making individual fancy portions turkey burgers and cheese fries.

Cas enters the kitchen and presses Dean against the counter, unbuttoning his jeans and starts to fondle his cock and balls.

Dean let’s out a moan. However, the thing Dean is most thankful for is Castiel and his big cock. So falls to his knees and takes Castiel’s cock in his mouth sucking on it for all he was worth.

Other than pie, Dean’s favorite flavor is Castiel’s cum. So, he sucks until Cas is about to blow, then at the last minute, he withdraws and catches Castiel’s cum in his hands. He adds the cum on top of his cheese fries and says “I needed a little sauce for my fries” and gives a wink at Castiel who is now flushed and panting.

Bonus:

Later during Thanksgiving dinner, Sam had finished all his food while the rest of them were still eating. So he sneaks a couple of fries from Dean’s plate. If he thinks Dean’s fries taste saltier or has a different flavor, he didn’t say anything.


End file.
